White as snow
by Rudolphsd
Summary: Your average ferriswheelship story, but it's not. It has Pokemon from different regions. I took a few creative liberties on White, so she's not really Touko, but she's still an interesting character. Please read! My first fanfic. T for MAYBE swearing and other... umm... teen stuff...
1. Beginnings

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope there aren't too many OP (overpowered) characters, or too many spelling mistakes. I might go off and on writing this, so if you really want to read the next chapter, you can review or pm me, and I will be inspired again. If you see any spelling/ grammar mistakes, please comment on them so I can fix them. **

**Please enjoy my story! **

Cold. Freezing. Alone. Shivering. Fading.

Running. Who knew such a Pokémon would be reduced to being hunted by a kabutops? It was so cold, but the Pokémon was helpless and out of ideas. Until she saw the body: a little child, almost at death's door. A desperate idea surged through the body, and forced itself in the girl's body, sharing and reviving the soul.

I got up. It was so cold! Desperately, I transformed into a castform and made it sunny. But it hurt! That small effort almost killed me. I knew shelter was close, I could feel the energy in the plants of Farina. Desperately, I threw myself in a cave, dragging my body deeper until I saw my shelter, a purple rock. I knew this was the energy I sensed, and with my last bit of energy, kabutops on my heels, I was absorbed by the rock's magic. The last thing I remembered felling was being sorry that the poor kabutops, because the majestic hunter would not eat tonight.

**About 987 years later: New Bark Town, Unova**

The dark haired, sad-eyed woman rose to the sound of the delivery truck leaving the town. Perhaps it was another gift to the teenaged professor. Young Juniper often got "gifts" for her to study. Still, the young woman checked anyway.

And nearly had a heart attack.

On her own doorstep laid a child and two foreign Pokémon. Without thinking, she grabbed the bundle of lives and ran to the Junipers' lab, hoping that they could be saved…

**12 years later: New Bark Town, Unova**

"Morning Tefnut, Hathor," I yawned to my castform and miltank.

"_GOOD MORNING WHITE!"_ Tefnut, my castform, shouted. Well, mentally. I can talk to Pokémon like this. I don't know why, and I haven't told anyone, I just…can.

"_Quiet,_" Hathor murmured as I opened the curtains to reveal the overcast weather. The little sunlight poured on my white, almost transparent skin that gave me my name.

"What perfect weather for our first day of traveling," I shot at Tefnut.

"_I was sleeping_," she shot back, using Sunny Day to make me happy. The clouds parted, revealing the bright warm sun. Sure, it was the first day of my "journey," but I liked sleeping in. Besides, I didn't want a starter Pokémon. I was content with Tefnut and Hathor.

As I pulled on my pale green bodysuit with matching gloves, hat, water/wind/wear proof cape and knee-high hiking/ combat boots, I grabbed my backpack (which was the same shade- I liked consistency). People said the ensample complemented my pink hair perfectly, but I didn't really care. I only wanted them to be functional and to camouflage with the forest. No jewelry for my journey, I only had a hat to cover from the sun, gloves and high boots to protect from the sharp, sticky, and dirty things along the road, and my short, thin jumpsuit, to protect my fair skin from sunburn. I wasn't worried about weather, I had a _castform_. Besides, I had a really thick cape to protect from the wind.

My bag was filled, but only with camping supplies and a berry pouch, with a backup bottle. The matching bottle was at my belt: one for moomoo milk, the other for water. I was ready to leave my parents and home for a couple years.


	2. Plasma

"_Well, you didn't really flood the house with your parting tears. Thank Arceus we hadn't woken up your parents to say goodbye, or else the house would be gone."_

"Shut up, Hathor. It's not like I won't see them face-to-face for years, the people who made my life easy just for me, who attended to my every need."

"_You sound like a princess._"

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. The clouds from the early morning came back, eager to rain on us. I looked at the twitching Tefnut, eager to use Rain Dance on us.

"We'll stop fighting if you turn the su-," I was interrupted by the disappearance of the clouds. "You really are a powerful Pokémon. I'm happy to journey with both of my powerful Pokémon!" This received happy calls that were probably heard in the nearby Acumula town. I was glad not to think of my parents.

A crowd was gathered. People dressed in identical medieval costumes flanked two flags and showed off what looked like a priest in a green robe with a red eye. He had just begun a speech when I arrived.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

'I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… is that really the truth? Have you considered that perhaps we humans… only assume this truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… they are pushed around when they are our "partners" at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?

'Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals.

'Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The speech bugged me. Not only because I highly disagreed with his opinion, it sounded like he didn't really believe what he was saying. Also, he stared at me oddly, with something like hunger. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood perpendicular to my skin when he focused his gaze on my face. And lower. _Old pervert_. He didn't seem that old, but he was at least 30, if you didn't see his red eye. It seemed to age him. All I could see in it was a cold, evil soul, with no feelings but anger and determination. I was about to call out his conflicting messages when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Your Pokémon, they speak to me…"

I turned around. "You hear them too?" I whispered. And froze.

The speaker was a boy my age, but taller, and had green hair like Ghetsis, but his eyes were more curious, and his voice stiff and awkward, like he wasn't used to talking to people. He seemed very calculating and smart. My years studying about checks and balances of the Pokémon types would not be as much as an advantage as it was with other trainers, if I had to battle him.

"They enjoy your company," he whispered back. I noticed the gathered crowd from the speech was all gone.

"Of course," I said in a louder voice, "they've been with me ever since I can remember. We played in the forest near my town as often as possible, so now they're strong, too."

"Let me see how strong they really are," the boy challenged.

"Let's." I chose Tefnut for this battle. Hathor was more defensive, and was more careful. I didn't feel like being careful. "Go Tefnut!"

"Purrloin, assist me in hearing their voices!"

"Tefnut, Hail!"

The clouds from earlier reappeared instantly, spitting out chunks of ice. I wrapped my cape around me, thankful that it was waterproof. The green-haired boy on the other side wasn't used to the weather influence, so he huddled and shivered, chattering out his command.

"Scratch, my friend!"

The purrloin obliged, gashing Tefnut with its claws. Tefnut, however, just gritted her teeth and awaited my next command.

"_Take that, enemy of N!_"

"Weather ball!"

The under-leveled Pokémon stood little chance. It was a one-hit KO. The boy (N, I presumed) seemed to grieve at the sight of the fallen creature.

"Pokémon battles are useless. Why, you are harming your own friends with your tactics." He was looking at Hathor, who took a bit of damage from Hail. "Why didn't you return her?"

I was about to respond when Hathor did for me. "_I'm fine. I don't even have a pokéball, first of all, so I couldn't return. Second of all, I have Thick Fat, which halves ice and fire damage, so the Hail didn't do that much. Finally, White has so many Oran berries that she could easily and instantly heal the little part of me that took damage from the Hail. You need to think before you judge. I'm fine._"

N looked stunned. He probably never had a Pokémon talk back to him, even if he could speak their language all of his life. I backed up Hathor with my words. "You agree with Team Plasma that Pokémon should be released? Go ahead. But Tefnut and Hathor won't have anything to be released from. Think about it."

I fed his purrloin an Oran berry, and walked away, leaving him to think about my words.

**Thank you to my one follower, who I don't even know in person, for following this story. It inspired me to work really hard on this chapter. Ghetsis's speech was copied directly from the game. Thank you for reading, and please review if you find something like a grammar or spelling mistake.**


	3. Trio

The Pokémon and I chatted on our way to Striaton city.

"He was odd."

"_Tell me about it. He's almost as strange as you!_"

"Ha ha Hathor."

"_What? You have pink hair and you always smell of wood smoke. Most people consider odd at best._"

"Sh-shut up

But the green-haired boy stuck in my mind, and not just because of our conversation and battle.

…

"So you don't have a snivy, tepig, or oshowatt? Have you ever met one? Seen one of the three?"

Cilan, Chili, and Cress were confused on what to do, since I answered no for all of their questions. Which of the triplets I battled depended on my starter, but I denied one. My Pokémon were foreign normal types, do the trio decided to let the lunch crowd decide, because they had a combo of a gym/restaurant. Unfortunately, it was a tie between the three. Then someone suggested I should battle all three, but none of us could figure out who should go first. Finally, I just spun around with my eyes closed until I stopped and looked up to the blue-haired one, Cress.

"I guess I'll battle you then!" However, I gritted my teeth because all of Tefnut's weather attacks were not very effective against the boy's panpour. Thank Arceus I had Hathor. "Would you like to battle?" I asked her in a mock-formal tone.

She grunted. Whatever works.

"Go! Lillipup!" Cress shouted in a cracked teenager voice. He blushed and hid behind his hair.

"Hathor, you're up!"

"Lillipup, Bulk Up!"

"Toxic, Hathor!"

Both Pokémon obliged, one tensing his muscles and the other poisoning her opponent. The lillipup squeaked in pain at the poison, but tolerated it.

"Bite!"

"Body Slam!"

"Keep biting!"

"Try to dodge!"

Hathor tried to move out of the way but was bit by the lillipup. Hathor was fading rather quickly. I decided to try something fun. "Milk Drink!"

As she recovered using the move, I got to see the annoyance of Cress and his Pokémon. Never fails to bring morale to my team.

"Finish up with Body Slam, Hathor!"

Before the lillipup had time to react, Hathor slammed into him, ending the battle.

"Well done, " I praised the miltank.

"_We must use milk drink more often. The reactions never get old._"

Just like that, with Tefnut hovering near my shoulder and Hathor beside me, I had won my first gym battle.

**Sorry for the late update. Staying commited to a fanfic is really hard work. It will be harder to judge writers who abandon their stories.**

**Anyway, please review (you can even flame, to a certain extent)!**


	4. Egg

"Step right up! Come on over for a chance to win a rare egg from Sinnoh!"

While exiting Striation City, I noticed a stir by the day-care. Two men were arguing by a machine next to a prize booth. The prize booth was filled with eggs, fake model ones. They didn't have the yellow, lively aura that the egg in the machine had. I went up to the machine and stared at the jewel through the glass. I had never seen one before in real life, and the beauty of life in it was stunning. It had the standard mystery shell, but something tells me that this is a special Pokémon even considering its foreign origin. My thoughts were interrupted at the angry man shouting at a sleezy, fat old man who was leaning on the machine like he owned it. He probably did.

"This is a scam!" the angry man was raging, "I bet this isn't even a real egg, and if it is, its not special at all!"

"No," I muttered, "there is an aura around it that tells me its value. This is the most alive thing that I've ever seen…"

"Listen to the pretty psychic girl," the sleeze smirked. "It's far too powerful for you."

"Don't listen to the fatty! It's a scam!"

"What scam is he talking about, sir?" I questioned the old man.

"If you can pick up the egg with the claw on the machine, you can keep it. All yours. 100 Poké a try."

"I usually don't have money, but I just came from a gym battle, so you're in luck! I'll give it a try!"

I didn't really realize that the yelling man had walked away…

…

"Gah! I'm at my last strings of money!" My companions were not amused having heard this rant all day as I had failed to win the egg all day. The sun was setting, my stash of currency was dwindling, and my frustration was growing. "I want the egg so much!"

It was the usual claw machine scam. When you landed right on top of the egg, the claw turned out to be just decorative strips of aluminum with no strength whatsoever. However, I was convinced that I could pick it up with the right angle. The egg seemed to cheer me on as I worked hard, in the usual mental way I connected to pokémon, but I could only feel a one-way connection since it was still an egg. I was moping around when I spotted a green head. It was N!

I walked over to the boy, tapping on him shoulder shyly.

"Hi there. We met earlier in… time." Time was a blur to me.

"Why would you want to talk with a Plasma sympathizer?" the boy replied bitterly.

"I'm really sorry about being rude earlier. I do agree to some extent on their opinion…" I wanted to change the subject. "Do you think you could help me win that egg over in the machine over there?" I explained my predicament, and a calculating look glazed over his eyes.

"It is 100% impossible to fetch the egg according to the man's rules and Striation city laws." The glazed look disappeared. "But this is a pokémon life we're talking about. Plus, I want to chat with such a rare pokémon. I will defiantly be willing to break any laws to save Pokémon. What do you need me to do?"

…

"You're a dirty scammer!" The old man looked surprised as I raved at him. "I bet this isn't even legal anywhere in Unova! Should I talk to that nice policeman right over there?"

"W-wait! You said yourself that the egg was legit!" he shouted back, pointing to the machine. Shoot. I had to get his attention 100% at me. So I punched him in the gut.

"Yeah! But the machine couldn't pick up an empty egg with those little strips of metal! I want my money back!"

"Hold on a sec… I'll give you the egg and the money back if you do me a favor… I like 'em feisty." He looked down as my cheeks turned red after realizing what he implied.

"You fucking pervert!" I shouted as I stomped away to the alley, our rendezvous point.

"Nice job." N appeared from behind a trashcan with the egg cradled in his arms. Our pokémon (Hathor and Tefnut, along with his new tympole, pidove, and timburr) were staring at the jewel, rubbing against it. Our attention was drawn towards the old pervert, as he swore very loudly once he realized his machine was broken and his own runner-up prize replaced his precious egg. We laughed as we ran, fleeing to the dreamyard, where we planned to meet to hide in case of authorities. N's giggles stick with me, even as I hid behind a wall. I almost burst out laughing again, but then I heard a squeal of pain.

**DUH DUH DUN!**

**Next chapter hopefully coming soon, because next Friday I will be at a sleep away camp with NO INTERNET! D:**


	5. Dreamyard

**Apologies, my dear readers. I can no longer promise updates on a regular basis. School is coming up, plus inspiration and motivation come in fits. I love all of you followers! I never thought people would actually be interested in this. Remember, I am online, if not writing. So if you are frustrated by the lack of chapters, just message me so I know you guys really want a new chapter, which will inspire me to write! Thank you all! **

"_Stop kicking me or I won't give you any dream mist!"_

Another squeal of pain followed the outburst as Hathor, Tefnut, and I peeked behind some ruins. The sight shocked me. Not only were there people who dared to harm such a Pokémon without any reason, they were Team Plasma members!

"Come on, come on! Make some dream mist!" the male of the pair shouted.

"_No!_"

"Come on, we only need a little…" the female coaxed

"What the hell are you guys doing attacking that munna unprovoked?" I shouted back.

"Like we're going to tell you! Purrloin, eliminate them!"

"You too, patrat!"

Tefnut and Hathor stepped forward, eager to beat up their pokémon. Oddly enough however, the pair shrank back, clearly not wanting to follow orders.

"_No! You stole us, and you have no right to control us,_" the patrat squealed.

Team Plasma was stealing pokémon! So much for their kind claims so far.

I was about to do something when Ghetsis appeared to my left of the pair, looking pissed.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" Another copy of him appeared on the other side of the two. "We, Team Plasma, will free Pokémon from foolish people!" Suddenly, the two disappeared and one stood in front of the cowering grunts. "If you cannot fulfill your duties…" he trailed off with an implied threat. The female recovered first and tried to stammer out a reply.

"T-this isn't… Ghetsis when he is gathering followers… or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people with speeches!" The veil of her information she was willing to give had freely slipped from shock.

"Yeah… this is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he is about to issue punishment."

"At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!"

They ran away quickly, not really seeing the flaw in their logic. Before I could giggle at them, I spun around and saw a Musharna, presumably the munna's mother come out.

"Thank you for scaring them off. I'm very sorry I could not save her earlier. Here, take some Moomoo milk for her to recover."

"_It has been a long time since I have seen such a kind human, and I've never seen one who could understand our communication. You are blessed indeed. Thank you for helping us."_

Levitating the bottle of Moomoo milk, the pair left in the ruins.

…

"There you are White! I saw some Team Plasma members run past here. What happened?"

My explanation was interrupted by the glow of the egg in my hands.

**OOOOOH! WHAT'S IS GUNNA BE? Hint: the egg came from Sinnoh, but the Pokémon is Unovian. A pokémon movie might give you a better idea…**

**Sorry about the short chapter.**


End file.
